Plusieurs one-shot Steven Univers
by EmiPhoenix
Summary: Recueil de one-shot sur Steven Universe Au programme Ship, Fluf, Friend Ship.
1. Jasper X Lapis Lazuli 1

La pluie tombait rude dehors et elle avait choisie ce moment pour sortir, pour se changer les idées.

Depuis les récents événements qu'elle avait vécue, Lapis ne se concentrait plus sur rien. Qu'elle soit avec ses amis, avec Peridot ou même seule. La fusion, Malachite... Elle ne pensait qu'à ça, et en particulier à la gemme qui lui causé tout ce mal être.

Avec cet état d'esprit le déluge ne la dérangée même pas, et puis l'eau était son élément.

Avec sa robe bleu et ses ailes d'eau,elle passait pratiquement inaperçue dans le ciel. De plus avec le manque de lumière son corps paraissait terne puisqu'il était composé de lumière.

La gemme allait pour retourner à la grange où elle résidait avec son amie, Peridot. Quand elle atterrit enfin au sol, la pluie sembla redoubler. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte des pas se firent entendre derrière, se rapprochant à grande vitesse, elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de dévisager la personne qui la plaqué contre la grange.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux après le choque, elle reconnut son agresseur avant même de le voir. La bataille qu'elle avait eut sur le pont du bateau ne lui avait pas suffit ? Il fallait qu'elle revienne à nouveau ?

'' Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ...?

-J... Jasper ?!

-Dis le moi, et je le ferais.''

Elle n'en revenait pas, ne pouvait-elle pas l'oublier ? Pour toujours ?

''Laisse moi !'' lui cria-t elle.

Jasper desserra légèrement son étreinte et força Lapis à la regarder, pour qu'elle soit confronté à son regard. La gemme bleue essayait de se défaire, mais l'autre la maintenait quand même et reprit :

''Non, écoute ! Je peux devenir meilleure, je peux être plus forte !

-J'ai dis... Laisse moi !''gronda Lapis.

Jasper se renfrogna, ne voulant pas abandonner.

Depuis qu'elle avait fusionné avec Lapis, et donner naissance à Malachite, elle voulait à tout pris recommencer, elles'était sentie tellement bien à ce moment. Enfin, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui l'a comprenait et qui voulait d'elle. Et pour retrouver cette sensation elle voulait recommencer. Qu'importe le prix à payer.

Alors que Lapis se faisait violence pour se libérer, Jasper resserra ses mains sur les poignets de la gemme bleue, la plaquant à nouveau contre la grange. De plus en plus agacé par le caractère de sa prisonnière.

''Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de changer ?De te montrer à quel point je peux être mieux ?''

A ce moment la gemme de Jasper se mit à briller, elle essayait de fusionner à nouveau, contre le grès de Lapis qui la dévisageait horrifié de revoir cette lueur orangé.

''Non !''

La gemme bleue, qui avait eu un frisson au niveau de sa pierre, avait giflé Jasper avec une main aquatique qu'elle avait fait apparaître à ce moment. La gemme orange se trouvait maintenait à terre dos à Lapis, se lamentant,poing serré, sur le sol boueux.

''Va-t-en ! Je n'essaierai pas de te retenir à nouveau prisonnière, ni de te mettre en garde.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi combattu ça ?Je te connais, et je sais ce que tu veux aussi...

-Arrête ! Arrête de me dire ce que je veux !''S'étrangla Lapis.

Jasper, qui s'était retourné, se trouvait à présent sur le dos, aux pied de Lapis et la regardait qui essayait de contenir sa rage et ses larmes. La gemme bleu essuya d'un revers de main son visage dégoulinant, et dévisagea la gemme qui était à terre. Avec toujours plus de mépris.

''En fait, tu sais ce que je veux ?C'est de n'avoir jamais croisé ton chemin, de ne t'avoir jamais rencontrée, de n'avoir jamais fusionné avec toi ! Je veux t'oublier !''

A ces derniers mots, les yeux de Lapis étaient rouge et irrité et ses larmes se mélangeait avec les gouttes de pluie, Jasper, la regardait, avec un air ahuris, au plus profond d'elle, elle se trouvait être détruite.

''Et c'est pour ça que je vais changer.'' Conclut Lapis.

Jasper regardait encore ce visage fin et striait de larme, qui lui était maintenant si familier. Elle se remémora toutes les mésaventure où elle l'avait croisé, quelques fois méprisé, mais d'autres foi...

A ces pensées sa vue commença à se troubler, elle passa sa main sur son visage, se cachant la mâchoire, elle fixait le sol en disant :

''Comment... Comment peux-tu changer si je n'y arrive pas ? Je me sentais bien, avant que ça Malachite... Elle, a tout changée ! J'ai finalement pu voir à quel point je suis pathétique et faible ! Je n'ai aucune valeur aux yeux des autres ! Je suis... Seule. Et maintenant, sans elle, je... je... !''

Ses yeux finirent par couler, le souffle court elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Des tremblements la prenait et un goût amer avait prit sa bouche. Elle aurait aimé se terrer ou peut être même se briser, au lieu de monter à Lapis à quel point elle était faible.

''Comment je suis censé être de nouveau moi-même ? Tu à fais ça pour moi. Tu m'as ruinée !Maintenant... Aide moi.''

Lapis se crispa aux paroles de Jasper, il est vrai qu'elle avait accepté cette fusion, mais en tant que sacrifice, pour Steven qui l'avait aidée.

Le corps imposant et les cheveux hirsute de Jasper ne formaient qu'une vague forme aux pieds de Lapis,elle venait de courber le dos, pour se cacher des yeux méprisant de l'autre gemme qui se tenait toujours droite.

Lapis se ressaisit et s'approcha légèrement d'elle, s'accroupissant, elle prit Jasper dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui murmura un ''Je t'en supplie''avant de refermer ses bras musculeux sur Lapis.

Elle ne voulait même plus fusionner, elle ne voulait plus rien, à par de l'aide de la pars de Lapis, elle voulait tout changer pour être autre choses à ses yeux. Peut-être alors qu'elle pourra fusionner de nouveaux avec Lapis.

''Je suis désolé. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de résoudre ce problème.''

Elle releva légèrement la tête de Jasper pour la regarder dans les yeux, fixant pour la première fois son visage sans ressentir un quelconque sentiments de colère ou de dégoût. Elle poussa un soupir en voyant que les yeux de l'autre gemmes exprimaient de plus en plus de tristesse. Elle se releva sans ôter ses yeux bleus du visage de Jasper. Qui se refermait de nouveau sur elle-même.

''Mais je ne vais pas te laisser m'entraîner vers le fond. Pars Jasper. Et si tu essaye de me retrouver... Je te briserai.''

Original story by : Corinne Reiner


	2. Jasper & Steven (Friend Ship) 1

Les bruits de pas sur le sable venant de Steven le trahirent. Il s'assit aux cotés de Jasper qui le dévisagea de haut. Steven croisa le regard en coin de la gemme et baissa les yeux, fixant les motifs que causaient les vagues sur la sable.

Il faisait maintenant nuit et Jasper refusait de partager le même toit que les autres gemmes qui passaient leur temps à la surveiller ou à lui lancer des regards exprimant certaines émotions négative.

''Quelque chose ne va pas Rose Quartz ?''

La voix de Jasper surpris le jeune humain et il ferma les yeux poussant un soupir d'épuisement.

''Écoute Jasper, je ne suis pas Rose Quartz. Elle... Elle était ma mère.''

Il posa sa main sur sa gemme qui se trouvait à la place du nombril. Il regarda Jasper pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça. Cette dernière haussa un sourcils.

''Ah ! Et c'est quoi ça, une ''mère'' ?

-Et bien... Une mère c'est...'', il prit une grande inspiration, fixant les étoiles, les yeux brillants, ''Une mère c'est une personne qui te donne la vie. La raison qui fait que tu es à ta place où que tu sois, et tu l'aimes et tu veux la protéger... Mais maintenant, elle est partie''

Il renifla, regardant ses pieds à moitié enterré dans le sable. Ses yeux étaient embués, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa mère.

Quand il entendit un semblant de soupir venant de Jasper, il la regarda, quelques chose n'allait pas. Il se releva et se mit à son niveau, posant sa main sur son épaule.

''Ça ne va pas ?''

La gemme orange regardait le ciel étoilé. A ce moment une étoile traversa le firmament, laissant derrière elle une traînée de poussière argenté.

A cette vision Jasper entre-ouvra les lèvres et ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement le ciel obscure et étoilée. Sa voix tremblait presque lorsqu'elle dit :

''Ma mère aussi est partie.''

Comic by : windyarts-cloud

Récit très court mais un seconde ne devrait pas tarder à suivre ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez afin que je puisse améliorer ma façon d'écrire.


	3. Jasper & Steven (Friend Ship) 2

Steven venait de débouler dans le salon et sauta sur le canapé ou se reposait Jasper, il poussait une série d'onomatopée, de rire et de grognement en lisant le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans sa bibliothèque.

« Et... De quoi ça parle ?S'intéressa la gemme après la dernière réflexion de l'enfant.

-D'une histoire absolument incroyable !Ce livre est génialissime et tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Que lire c'est funtastique.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.''

Steven tilta à ses mots, ils'agenouilla sur le sofa et regarda Jasper, les yeux pleins d'étoile et lui posant sa maint sur l'épaule il lui déclara :

''Je vais t'apprendre.''

Et il partit en sautillant vers sa chambre en s'écriant :

''Tu sais quoi ? j'ai le livre parfait pour toi ! Ne bouge pas je reviens !''

Jasper s'épousseta son épaule où Steven avait mie sa main un peu plus tôt, comme s'il avait pu laissé une quelconque trace de saleté. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de se retrouver seule, avec elle-même, qu'il pointa un livre sous sonnez.

''Le voilà !

-Et c'est ?

-Une histoire rien que pour toi, offert pas le club de livre Steven Universe !

-De la littérature humaine ?'',elle observa le livre sous tous ses angles, feuilletant à peine les pages et survolant le résumé et le titre, ''sans moi'', puis elle jeta le livre.

''Ah ! Jasper !''

Steven courut rattraper le livre qui avait atterrit plus loin. Il grommela et se tourna vers le canapé ou était la gemme, il l'appela, traînant sur la dernière syllabe de son prénom.

''Tu ne devrais pas traiter le matériel des autres comme ça. Et tu devrais m'écouter te résumer l'histoire !'' il se saisit du l'ivre et tout en faisant de grand geste théâtrale il commença ''C'est l'épopée de deux clans qui sont en guerre, dans l'espace ! Il y a de L'action ! De l'aventure ! Et une bonne intrigue !''

Il ne fallait pas être stupide pourvoir que Steven récitait mot pour mot le résumé de la quatrième de couverture.

''C'est un peu violent pour moi, mais tu aimes le combat et tout ce qui touche aux vaisseaux et à l'espace,et j'ai pensée que ça te plairait bien.

-C'est ridicule. Que savez vous des combats interstellaire, vous, les humains ?''

Elle dévisagea Steven, qui faisait une tête implorante, les yeux ronds et brillants. Elle grogna et hocha les épaules, se pliant ainsi à la volonté du petit terrien.

''Passe le moi, même si je trouve ça totalement ridicule.''

Steven lui passa le livre et il partie en riant pour poursuivre sa lecture autre part.

 _Quelques heures plus tard :_

Perle, qui rentrait avec Connie de son entrainement, fut surprise du crie que poussa Jasper, le cœur de la jeune fille manqua quelques battement, les deux eurent peur de cette réaction venant de la gemme de Homeworld elles se regardèrent et continuèrent leur chemin dans la cuisine, leur regard gênée et apeuré.

Jasper, elle, tenait fermement le livre entre ses mains et s'écria, après avoir rabattu la dernière page :

''Ah ! Pourquoi c'est si bien !?''


End file.
